Queen Street subway
}} :The '''Queen Street subway' is also a name used for the historic rail underpasses at roughly 1230 Queen Street West.'' The Queen Street subway line was one of many subway lines planned for , , but never built by the Toronto Transit Commission. History 1911 proposal It began with a streetcar subway line proposal by the Department of Railways and Bridges of the City of Toronto Engineers in 1911, but it was not until the 1940s that the line re-emerged. Post-war plans The 1944 TTC Rapid Transit Proposals for a Queen Street Route and a on January 1, 1946 brought the Queen subway line back to life. The line called for an open-cut with right of way and built to the north of the existing Queen Streetcar line. This plan was abandoned due to World War II and not re-visited until the 1960s. By the 1960s, the TTC had already built the Yonge subway line and was in the process of building the Bloor-Danforth line. The existing Queen Street streetcar line remains one of the longest and most heavily-used, running double-length ALRV streetcars (one of only two lines that does so) at six-minute intervals. However, the volume of riders did not justify a subway line in the 1960s. Stations A rough platform, partial station is all that remains of a station and the proposed Queen subway line with access from a door from the existing Queen station. Stations on the proposed Queen line: * Trinity Park * Bathurst * Spadina * Grange * York * City Hall * Yonge (Lower Queen) * Church * Sherbourne * Parliament * Don * Broadview * Logan Proposed routes: 1960s Later changes to the line would have extended the subway to the Humber Loop in the west and Eglinton-Don Mills to the north-east end: * 1960 - subway from Sunnyside to Greenwood, then from Greenwood to O'Connor Drive and connect with the Bloor-Danforth subway at either Greenwood or Donlands stations * 1964 - an underground streetcar line from Greenwood to McCaul to replace the existing surface route. * 1964 a route was to have the underground section from Jarvis (Sherbourne in 1968 plan) to Spadina. The route re-surfaces between Spadina to Humber Loop and from Jarvis to either Broadview or Pape. * 1968 - Queen from Humber to Victoria Park * 1968 - Greenwood and O'Connor to Queen; Queen from Dufferin; Dufferin north to Weston rail cooridor to Islington * 1968 - Greenwood and O'Connor to Queen; Queen from Dufferin; Dufferin north to Weston rail cooridor to Eglinton; Eglinton to Martin Grove * 1968 - Greenwood and Danforth to Queen; Queen from Dufferin; Dufferin north to Weston rail cooridor and Eglinton * 1972 GO Urban route using railway corridors - from Eglinton and Kennedy to Don Valley; Don Valley to Union; Union to Dundas West The Queen Route was not removed until 1975, but the Lower Queen station was renovated in the 1990s due to elevator construction in Queen. See also *Queen (TTC) * *Toronto Transit Commission *Toronto Transportation Commission *Eglinton West subway References Plans that reviewed and proposed the Queen line: * Rapid Transit Subways - Department of Railways and Bridges of the City of Toronto Engineers '' 1911 * Rapid Transit for Toronto - ''TTC 1944 * Draft Official Plan of the Metropolitan Toronto Planning Area - Metropolitan Toronto Planning Board 1960 * Metropolitan Toronto Transportation Plan - Metropolitan Toronto Planning Board 1964 * Draft Official Plan for Metropolitan Toronto - Metropolitan Toronto Planning Board 1959 * Metropolitan Toronto and Region Transportation Study - mid 1960s * Transit Facility in the Downtown section of Queen Street - TTC 1966 * Report on Rapid Transit Priorities in Metropolitan Toronto - Metropolitan Toronto Planning Board 1969 * A Concept for Integrated Rapid Transit and Commuter Rail Systems in Metropolitan Toronto - TTC 1969 * GO-Urban concept - Province of Ontario 1972 * Choices For The Future - Metropolitan Toronto Transportation Plan Review 1972 External links * Downtown Relief Line